The kids from yesterday ( frerard)
by justIntImeIwIll
Summary: Frank's the new kid, But Frank has some secrets. Gerard's the outcast, but Gerard has secrets too. Will Gerard and Frank find love in eachother, or will there secrets separate them from each other. Frerard story!


**This is my first frerard fanfiction, so I hope it's good.**

**I don't own the band or any other band member that I may put in this. Sadly enough, because I would love to own Frank, he is perfect in every way. Okay enjoy! **

Frank ~

My head was beating as I walked down the hallway, I ran into a few people as my vision focused and unfocused. I walked into what I was guessing was the office considering I couldn't really read the sign at the time. I really shouldn't have gotten in a fight with my father as much as I hate him. You see he hit me in the head with a frying pan. He told me I wasn't worthy enough to be his son, he told me I was a mistake as he does every morning but he just happened to hit me on the head with a frying pan, on my first day of my new school. I only got to open the door of the office before I passed out.

I awoke in a white room with an older women looking down at me, I couldn't make out what she was saying considering I was still getting back to concussion. She helped me lean up a little bit to drink some water out a cup with a straw that I didn't notice she had. I looked around and noticed I was in what seemed to be the nurses' office, having no clue how I got there I looked back at her.

"You lost concussion; a young boy with bright red hair brought you in here, since I couldn't pick you up. It seems you have a concussion, you must have hit your head really hard." She looked at me with a questionable look, most likely not thinking I hit my head, and wants me to tell her what happened, but I'm not going to. I would have nowhere to go my mother died not long ago, so my father is the only person I have, even as abusive as he is to me I have nowhere to go.

I look back up at her and start to talk my voice coming out hoarsely "How long have I been in here?" she looks back up at the clock.

"About, thirty minutes" she looks back down at me "You should probably go see a doctor about your head". I just give her a nod, swinging my feet around the bed; I get up almost losing my balance. "You should probably go home, see if your parents will take you, I don't suggest staying in school". I just nodded my head again, as I looked around for my book bag. I notice it is by the bed picking it up I look back at her and give her a sly smile before walking out.

Knowing my father would be with one of his whores and not at the house it gave me a slight comfort knowing I could be there alone. I was walking out of the building when I hear footsteps behind me. Me being afraid of just about any person I speed up. At me last school, I got bullied really bad for being 'emo', and being gay, time one I got beat-up so bad that I was in coma for a day. I hear the footsteps becoming faster behind me, I started to run but quickly stopped when I hear an angelic voice call out my name. As I came to a halt the owner of that voice ran into me, we both fell ,the other boy landing on me. I looked at his face, it was perfect everything about his face the way his eyes where a deep hazel and the way his lips where forming a sly smile as he stared at me, I noticed he had bright red hair. He must be the one that brought me to the nurses' office.

~ Gerard~

I walked into school just like any other day. With my brother Mikey he was a year younger than me. I walked to my locker to find it spray-painted 'faggot', great, going to have to paint over that. I walked to homeroom getting bumped into not really paying attention to who it was. I shuffled my feet along the white tiles of the hallway, when I got into homeroom; I got told there was something in the office for me. I dragged my feet along the floors, already being out here, annoyed me that I had to be out here again without a teacher.

I was in my thinking when I got pushed against a locker "well look who it is the little fag" Ronnie spit on my then walked off with his groupies. They just follow him around, laugh when he laughs, does what he does, it's quite pathetic. Ronnie's just one of the people that I hate at this school and there is many, me and him use to be friends in middle school, and freshmen year, then he changed. When we were freshmen's, he introduced me to drugs and alcohol, the drugs I wasn't really into, I smoke but that's about it. But the alcohol it's a way of life for me I drink in the morning before I go to school, sometimes at school and at night.

I made it into the office walking up to the secretary, she had way to much make up on her face and I could smell here perfume, across the room. Before I could say anything a guy walked in, and then passed out on the floor. He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a misfits t-shirt, a hoodie, and some black converse. The secretary looked not very concerned that a guy just passed out. She just walked over and looked down at him.

"Must be the new kid" she looked at me then handed me a piece of paper "give this to him when he wakes, take him to the nurse" she said before turning on her heels and walked back to her desk. Wow I thought bitch. I picked him up he was pretty light for a 17 year old. I looked down at him and noticed how beautiful he is, with his nice cheekbones, perfect nose, thin lips; he would be perfect to draw.

I lay him on the bed in the nurses' office, leaving without saying a word to her, I still had to give him his schedule, looking down at the schedule to find his name I find it on the top left hand corner, Iero Antony, Frank.

**Okay so that was the first chapter sorry for the shortness it will get longer. **


End file.
